Malec au fil du temps
by Queeen Rhapsody
Summary: Suivez moi dans un voyage temporel afin d'assister aux différentes rencontres entre Magnus et Alec au fil du temps... Meilleur résumé ever x')
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour!**_

 _ **Nouvelle petite série qui sera un petit enchainement d'OS reliés.**_

 _ **Chaque OS représentera la rencontre de Magnus et Alec au fil du temps. Je vais essayer de varier les époques, ainsi que les "rencontres".**_

 _ **En gros il se peut que plusieurs OS soit de nos temps, mais de différentes manières (que ce soit dans l'univers de Shadowhunters ou dans un autre univers).**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas, mes messages privés vous attendent :p**_

 _ **En espérant que ce petit teaser vous donne envie de lire la suite! Ça va arriver bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas :3**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	2. P1, Monde actuel, V1

_**De nos temps, univers Shadowhunters... V1.**_

Jace, Clary, Alec et Isabelle s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans ce qui ressemblait à un club. Le Pandémonium. C'était une boîte de nuit très célèbre dans le monde obscur, et où quelques shadowhunters s'aventuraient, en cas de mission. On pouvait aussi y trouver des humains, mais c'était rare, étant donné qu'ils servaient surtout de repas aux vampires présents. Cet endroit était... incroyable? Quand on aimait en réalité. La musique y était forte, la moitié des personnes présentes étaient droguées ou bourrées, et dansaient comme des malades, des paillettes et des cotillons volaient partout, et pour terminer le tout, on voyait des gens s'embrasser à chaque mur.

Jace et Isabelle semblaient adorer cet endroit. Clary, elle, ne pensait qu'à leur mission. Cela faisait maintenant un peu moins d'un mois qu'elle avait rencontré ces chasseurs d'ombres. Elle avait appris à vivre à leur côté, et à comprendre leur monde. Cependant la seule chose qui l'importait actuellement, était de retrouver sa mère, enlevée par Valentin. Et pour cela, elle devait contacter Magnus Bane, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

Isabelle s'avança alors sur le perron, et toqua à la porte. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'un homme vienne leur ouvrir. Il avisa les chasseurs d'ombres en râlant, se demandant pour quel problème ils venaient encore, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- _Des chasseurs d'ombres. Il ne me semblait pas en avoir invité..._

Magnus Vane était un homme des plus extravagants. De la tête au pied. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en épis, et parsemés de mèches rouges, dont une dominante à l'avant de son crâne. Sa peau basanée était assortie à une poudre pailletée. Ses yeux dorés étaient soulignés d'un imposant trait d'eye liner, rendant son regard un peu plus puissant. Cinq ou six colliers ou chaînes en or ornaient son cou, au dessus d'une chemise rouge en satin ouverte sur le haut de son torse, dévoilant une musculature prometteuse. Son pantalon marron en tissus moulait ses fesses et ses jambes, faisant ressortir ses formes. Pour compléter sa tenue, de nombreux bracelets et bagues se trouvaient à ses mains. Il était grand, et fin, quoique relativement musclé.

\- _Magnus Bane... Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Nous avons pourtant un carton d'invitation_ , dit Isabelle d'une voix charmeuse, en exposant ses atouts de séduction.

Cependant le sorcier ne prêta pas attention au manège de cette dernière, se contentant de regarder le carton.

\- _Je devais être bourré à ce moment là._

Jace étouffa un petit rire.

\- _Ce n'est pas le cas tout le temps?_

\- _Oh crois moi, je fais autre chose de ma vie que me bourrer la gueule, chasseur d'ombres,_ répliqua Magnus en posant sur lui un regard calme, mais froid.

Alec fusilla son parabatai du regard. Ils étaient ici pour retrouver la mémoire de Clary, non pour énerver le seul sorcier qui pouvait les aider.

Ce fut à ce moment que le sorcier posa ses yeux pour la première fois sur la beauté vivante qui était derrière les autres. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, grand, élancé et musclé. Il avait des cheveux noir corbeaux, qui tombaient en bataille sur son front, cachant ses yeux d'un bleu azur des plus profonds. Ce garçon semblait timide, se tenant en retrait, plus discret et moins vantard que les autres. Croiser son regard et voir ses yeux bleus froids se poser dans les siens fut le coup de grâce pour Magnus, dont les yeux brillaient de désir.

\- _J'ai besoin de ton aide Magnus,_ vint finalement dire Clary en s'avançant, cachant la vue de l'Apollon que Magnus ne se cachait pas de mater. Alec avait rougit violemment, attisant un peu plus l'envie du sorcier, qui voulait expédier au plus vite cette affaire, afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec cette perle rare.

Le sorcier se retourna donc, non sans lever les yeux, vers Clary.

\- _Clarissa Fairchild. Que puis-je faire pour toi?_

\- _Tu es le sorcier qui m'a volé mes souvenirs._

\- _Volé n'est pas le mot qui convient, étant donné que c'est une demande de ta mère..._

 _\- Et Valentin la détient. Je veux retrouver ma mère et pour cela, j'ai besoin de mes souvenirs._

Magnus soupira. Il organisait une soirée, et des abrutis de néphilim trouvaient encore le moyen de venir le déranger. Heureusement qu'ils avaient avec eux une bombe, sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté.

\- _Suis moi. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Vous autres_ , dit-il en se retournant vers le reste du groupe, _vous pouvez entrer. Mais tâchez de ne tuer personne._

Jace leva à son tour les yeux au ciel en s'avançant aux côtés d'Isabelle. Il tenta de rejoindre Clary, mais un simple regard de la part du sorcier lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à venir avec eux. Lorsqu'Alec passa finalement devant le sorcier et la rousse, soupirant à l'idée de devoir entrer dans ce lieu qu'il détestait, il sentit le regard brûlant du demi-démon posé sur lui.

- _Ne t'éloigne pas trop mon chou..._ murmura ce dernier alors qu'il relookait sans vergogne le brun qui rougissait comme une tomate, si ce n'est plus.

\- _Alec bouge!_ cria Jace en rentrant dans la boîte, vite suivi d'Izzy.

Alec... Alexander...? C'est donc le nom de cet ange... pensa Magnus, ne pouvant cacher un petit sourire content.

Cependant, une fois de plus, Clary le sortit de ses pensées pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- _Alors?_ _Que faisons nous maintenant?_

\- _Suis moi_ , soupira le sorcier en l'entrainant dans son club, ou plus particulièrement au premier étage, où se trouvait son bureau.

Après deux bonnes heures à parler et réaliser plusieurs sorts, le sorcier finit par réussir à restaurer un bout de mémoire à la rousse, bien qu'au prix de nombreux efforts. Il se laissa choir sur sa chaise, alors qu'il congédiait Clary. Une envie de revoir ce mystérieux néphilim s'immisça dans son esprit, mais son corps trop fatigué ne semblait visiblement pas vouloir bouger pour assouvir ses désirs.

Alors qu'il débattait intérieurement entre sa fatigue et ses envies, un bruit raisonna. Quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte?

\- _Hum..._ dit-il en marmonnant, ne supportant pas qu'on vienne le déranger dans son bureau.

Cependant la surpris fut appréciée lorsqu'il aperçut le beau néphilim de tout à l'heure s'avancer d'une démarche gracieuse, mais timide, se dandinant gêné.

\- _Je... Je ne voulais pas te déranger, c'est juste que comme Clary a terminé on pense rentrer et je voulais te remercier pour... pour ce que tu as fait pour nous_ , dit-il d'une voix timide, les joues rouges.

Les yeux de chat de Magnus menacèrent de se pointer, tant ce néphilim si innocent et si adorable l'attirait.

\- _Et je voulais aussi voir si tu allais bien... Clary nous a dit que tu étais fatigué... Tu as besoin de quelque chose?_ dit le néphilim d'une petite voix.

Le sorcier resta quelques minutes à contempler cet ange tombé du ciel, se demandant s'il était réel. Bien sûr qu'il savait que la nouvelle génération des shadowhunters était plus tolérante, quoique cela dépendait de certains, mais à ce point? Voir un chasseur d'ombres demander si une créature obscure allait bien était une scène risible. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Magnus d'être touché par l'attention que lui portait ce parfait inconnu.

\- _Ta présence me fait déjà un grand bien_ , susurra le sorcier, dont les yeux brillèrent dans la pièce sombre de la boite de nuit, alors qu'Alec rougissait un peu plus, toujours près de la porte.

\- _Je..._

\- _Alexander, c'est bien ça?_

\- _Euh... Oui mais..._

Alec s'arrêta. Il refusait toujours qu'on l'appelle Alexander. Mais son nom sonnait si bien dans la bouche du sorcier qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de le reprendre.

\- _Et bien Alexander, pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas t'asseoir? Je te sers quelque chose? Rhum? Gin? Cocktail._

\- _Euh... Je ne connais pas bien les alcools_ dit-il en s'approchant timidement, avant de s'asseoir en face du bureau du sorcier, qui avait claqué des doigts pour faire apparaitre deux verres de cocktail.

\- _Goûte moi ça, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer._

Le plus jeune porta donc le verre à ses lèvres et gouta le liquide. Il eut d'abord un rictus, dû à l'alcool, avant de venir hocher la tête et esquisser un petit sourire.

\- _Pas mal du tout!_

\- _Content que ça te plaise_ , dit Magnus en buvant à son tour une gorgée, ses yeux ne quittant pas son vis-à-vis.

Ils continuèrent alors de discuter pendant au moins une bonne heure. Ce fut finalement un coup de fil qui coupa ce moment. Un coup de fil de la part de Jace. Alec jura, il avait promis de revenir rapidement, et au final les trois autres poireautaient depuis plus d'une heure.

- _Jace?_

\- _Alec qu'est ce que tu fous? On t'attend nous! C'est pas que ça me déplaise, mais Clary est fatiguée..._

 _\- Oh oui pardon... J'arrive Jace._

Avant de raccrocher, le brun entendit facilement le rire de sa soeur. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer silencieusement en se retournant vers le sorcier.

\- _Je suis désolé, je dois y aller..._ balbutia-t-il en ne cessant de s'excuser.

Magnus se leva et vint l'arrêter d'un regard.

- _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Alexander. Vas donc, nous aurons le temps de nous revoir._

Alec rougit une fois de plus, faisant un beau sourire à la créature obscure, qui le lui rendit. Magnus vint donc ouvrir la porte de son bureau, et lorsque le chasseur s'avança, il laissa glisser une main, bien sûr sans faire exprès, sur les hanches de son cadet, qui frissonna sous le contact. Un dernier contact visuel se fit, puis Alexander descendit définitivement, rejoignant ses amis qui l'attendaient.

\- _C'est pas trop tôt!_ râla Jace.

Izzy, elle, ne cessait de rire en voyant l'air perdu de son frère. Visiblement Magnus lui faisait bien plus d'effets qu'il ne l'avouait.

Alors que le petit groupe sortait de la boîte, le portable d'Alec vibra. Il le sortit de sa poche pour voir le message qui venait d'arriver. Que ne fut la surprise qui le pris, lorsqu'il vit que ce message provenait d'un certain "Magnus le magnifique".

 _"Tu me manques déjà Alexander"_

Alec sentit ses joues rougir et sa gorge se serrer alors qu'un beau sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la boîte, et ne manqua pas de croiser le regard brûlant de son directeur, qui était devant la grande fenêtre de son bureau, scrutant le groupe. Enfin, scrutant une personne en particulier. Les deux s'échangèrent un bref regard, accompagné d'un sourire plein de promesses, avant de se perdre de vue dans la nuit sombre.

* * *

 ** _Premier Os! Il n'est pas très long, mais je préférai l'arrêter là, puisque la fin me convenait parfaitement :)_**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ^^._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**


	3. P2, Monde actuel, univers policier, V1

**_Hello!_**

 ** _Je m'excuse pour le retard qui s'accumule à cause du boulot :/_**

 ** _Pour me faire pardonner, voilà un petit 10.000 caractères, histoire d'étouffer votre faim :)_**

 ** _J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et j'attends avec impatience vos retours!_**

* * *

 ** _De nos temps, univers policier (_ _Criminal Minds)_**

Alec soufflait. Accompagné de Jace et Izzy, ses collègues, ils se rendaient à leur bureau afin de savoir qui était le nouveau fils de riche qu'ils allaient protégé. Dans quelques jours se tenait un grand gala, très important, où de nombreuses célébrités et personnes fortunées se trouveraient. Eux? Ils travaillaient au FBI. Malheureusement, c'était à eux de se taper les missions "protection", soit disant parce qu'ils étaient les plus compétents...

Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle de réunion, tous affichant une mine fermée. Après tout, c'était sans aucun doute la partie la plus chiante de leur job. Faire le toutou pour un mec ingrat, non merci... Ils étaient leur garde du corps, mais ces derniers l'oubliaient souvent, les traitant comme des chiens.

Aaron Hotchner, le boss de l'unité, s'avança vers eux, affichant une mine toute aussi fermée.

- _Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ce genre de missions, mais nous n'avons pas le choix_ , dit-il à son unité, composé d'une dizaine de membres. _Chacun de vous a un dossier attitré. Prenez-en connaissance et soyez prêts à défendre vos clients._

\- _Attitré? Hotch, ils ont choisi qui ils voulaient?_ s'indigna le docteur Reid, tout en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- _Ce ne sont pas mes ordres Reid..._

\- _Tu veux dire que chaque riche a pu choisir un toutou en fonction des profils? Ils connaissent donc toute l'unité?_ demanda Jace en haussant les sourcils.

\- _En effet, chacun de nos clients ont eu accès à une brève description et photo de chacun d'entre vous, et ont choisi._

\- _J'imagine que tu ne vas pas nous dire pour qui ils se sont battus?_ ricana Isabelle en souriant.

\- _Lightwood a eu le plus de succès_ , répliqua Hotch d'un ton joueur en lui rendant son petit sourire.

L'unité entière sembla poser ses yeux sur Alec qui devenait rouge tomate, tentant de se cacher derrière ses cheveux de jais éparpillés sur son front. Jace, lui, ne manqua pas de siffler, vite rejoint par Derek qui riait.

\- _L'idée qu'Alec ait fait parti de l'armée, ainsi que d'une unité spéciale avant d'arriver ici a beaucoup plu. Mais croyez moi, ils se sont battus pour tous le monde. Bien. Finissons en, prenez vos dossiers et préparez vous. Vous commencez votre service ce soir, afin de rencontrer vos clients et apprendre leurs activités et déplacements._

Tous se levèrent et allèrent prendre leur dossier, impatient de voir avec qui ils allaient rester plusieurs jours.

\- _"Simon Lewis". Il est pas mal_ , dit Isabelle dans un petit rire.

\- _J'ai une certaine "Clary Fray"_ , dit Jace avec un petit sourire.

\- _Et toi Alec?_ vint demander Izzy en se rapprochant du brun qui regardait

- _"Magnus Bane"_ répondit ce dernier en montrant la photo de son client très... excentrique?

\- _Je comprends pourquoi il t'a voulu toi_ , ricana Isabelle.

Mais le brun ne comprit pas, fronçant les sourcils.

L'équipe s'équipa, récapitulèrent leurs futures tâches, s'échangèrent quelques conseils et quelques mots, avant de finalement se disperser pour rentrer se préparer, puis aller rencontrer leurs futurs clients.

* * *

 **Propriété des Bane, dans la soirée.**

Magnus était actuellement avec son tailleur, en train d'ajuster son nouveau costume prévu pour le gala. Il avait choisi un costume violet foncé, accompagné d'un noeud papillon de la même couleur, et une chemise blanche. Une montre Rolex grise ornait son poignet et une chaine en argent pouvait s'apercevoir autour de son cou.

\- _Il vous va parfaitement bien, monsieur._

\- _Merci Edgar._

Magnus jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 20h.

\- _Alexander devrait bientôt arriver._

\- _Noir ou bleu?_ vint demander le tailleur, sachant que son maître comptait offrir un costume à son homme de main.

\- _Bleu foncé, pour faire ressortir ses yeux._

Edgar hocha la tête. Bane avait effectivement raison, Lightwood vint sonner, à peine leur échange terminé. L'homme de maison de Magnus, Henry, vint lui ouvrir.

\- _Magnus_ _m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée. Il vous attend en haut, veuillez me suivre._

Alec resta quelques secondes muet, soupirant. Il avait toujours détesté les manières des hommes riches, qui ne pouvaient même pas venir ouvrir des portes. Il suivit cependant l'homme, regardant le magnifique château dans lequel vivait son "client". Ils montèrent des escaliers avant d'arriver dans une pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Magnus. Ce dernier afficha un sourire charmeur en accueillant son nouveau garde du corps.

\- _Alexander Lightwood! Ravi de faire ta connaissance_ , vint-il en lui tendant sa main pour la serrer.

Alec, quoiqu'un peu distant, serra la main de l'homme avant de venir croiser ses bras.

\- _Hum... Bonsoir._

Magnus détailla l'homme en face de lui. Il avait une allure froide et renfermée. Mais cette allure faisait de lui un homme si attirant... De beaux yeux bleus azurs, dans lesquels Magnus pourrait se noyer, des cheveux de jais dans lesquels il voudrait passer ses mains, un cou fin dévoilant un tatouage intriguant l'homme, une carrure musclée et puissante qui se dessinait sous sa chemise blanche et sa veste en cuir, un beau petit cul mis en valeur par son jean foncé... Bref, tout ce dont Bane pouvait rêver.

Un silence s'étant installé, il décida de le briser.

\- _Mon tailleur ne devrait pas tarder à revenir avec ton costume._

\- _Mon costume?_ s'étonna Alec.

Il devait juste surveiller Magnus, personne n'avait parlé d'aller à la fête avec lui!

\- _Évidement! Comment comptes-tu me protéger si tu ne viens pas au gala?_

- _En vous surveillant autrement?_

\- _Moins efficace._

\- _Ça a toujours bien marché._

\- _Pas avec moi_ , vint le taquiner Magnus, amusé par le fait qu'Alec puisse le vouvoyer. _Oh et, au passage, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, tu peux me tutoyer._

Alec fit mine d'acquiescer, restant fermé. Il était juste là pour protéger Bane... Mais visiblement son client allait le faire chier. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme nommé Edgar arriva, un costume bleu foncé dans ses mains, suivi par deux hommes qui portaient des boites de différentes tailles.

\- _Je suis sûr qu'il va t'aller parfaitement_ , murmura Magnus d'une voix enjôleuse, tournant ouvertement autour de son nouvel homme de main.

L'agent se sentait de plus en plus gêné, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il resta donc muet et immobile, observant le tailleur qui s'approchait de lui.

\- _Sérieusement...?_ soupira Alexander en les voyant s'affairer autour de lui.

\- _C'est offert._

- _Je peux le payer tu sais._

\- _Je n'en doute pas. Mais étant donné que c'est moi qui t'impose de venir, c'est à moi de prendre en charge ces dépenses._

Alec soupira mais ne répondit rien.

\- _Il va falloir que vous vous changiez_ , fit remarquer Edgar.

L'agent fronça un sourcil en espérant que quelqu'un lui propose de sortir ou d'aller autre part, mais visiblement ils attendaient tous qu'il se change. Ici. Devant tous le monde.

\- _Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, vu ton corps, Alexander._

Alec rougit comme une tomate, totalement gêné, alors qu'il retirait sa veste en cuir. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant les regards insistants de son client, avant de retirer sa chemise, dévoilant son torse tatoué et rempli de cicatrices. Magnus laissa ses yeux dorés se balader le long du torse de l'homme aux cheveux de jais, sans se cacher, dessinant ses abdominaux du regard, et s'attardant sur chaque cicatrice ou chaque tatouage.

L'agent ne regarda pas Magnus, se contentant de retirer son jean, avant d'attraper le pantalon du costume et de l'enfiler. Il pris la chemise et l'enfila, puis pris la veste et fit de même, au plus grand déplaisir de Magnus qui bouillait d'envie à la vue de cet homme en caleçon. Edgar vint ajuster son noeud papillon, cachant son tatouage au passage. Il lui fit enfiler des chaussures noires, pour faire raccord avec son noeud. Enfin, Edgar lui enfila une magnifique Rolex.

\- _Ce n'est pas obligatoire_ , fit remarquer Alec en se reculant un peu.

\- _Alexander, tu dois te faire passer pour un ami de ma famille, et non mon garde. Tu dois donc te comporter comme tel._

\- _Comme un homme riche?_ répliqua ce dernier d'un ton railleur.

Mais Magnus ne sembla aucunement vexé, et se contenta de dire à ses hommes de sortir. Il s'approcha alors d'Alec, le détaillant dans son nouveau costume taillé à ravir, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux à merveille.

\- _Exactement._

\- _Je ne suis pas là pour ça._

\- Tu es là pour me protéger. Et afin de me protéger, je souhaite que tu restes à mes côtés tout le gala. Mais plus tu seras discret, mieux c'est. C'est pourquoi je ne compte pas te présenter comme mon garde du corps, mais comme un ami. Est ce clair?

Alec soupira mais céda, détournant le regard.

\- _Il te va merveilleusement bien._

* * *

 **Soirée du Gala, quelques jours plus tard...**

Les invités arrivaient petit à petit, sortant de leurs magnifiques voitures, qu'ils confiaient aux voituriers. Alec et Magnus sortirent de la porsche de l'asiatique. L'agent croisa le regard d'Izzy, puis celui de Jace, tout deux accompagnés de leur client, tout aussi chic qu'eux. Visiblement, tous les membres de l'équipe avaient eu le droit au relooking, et au smoking.

Magnus invita le brun à le suivre, et ils entrèrent dans le palace où se tenait la fête. C'était bondé. En à peine quelques secondes, Lightwood avait déjà l'impression de suffoquer, vu le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient ici.

Rapidement, les deux hommes se mêlèrent à la foule, et Magnus le présenta à quelques personnes. Alec restait silencieux, et se contentait de parler lorsqu'il en était obligé, tentant de faire bonne figure.

Après plusieurs heures à discuter avec des riches, tous plus dédaigneux les uns que les autres, Alec quitta Magnus quelques secondes, avec un grand besoin de se rafraîchir. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans ce genre de soirées, mais alors là, lorsque tous le monde venaient lui parler, c'était l'horreur... Le brun s'approcha donc des lavabos de l'immense salle-de-bain se situant à proximité du salon, retira sa veste et son noeud papillon pour ouvrir le col de sa chemise et mettre de l'eau sur ses cheveux et son cou.

\- _Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas un ami de la famille de Magnus. Pas assez vantard, pas assez bling-bling. Trop réservé pour être blindé_ , vint dire une voix rauque.

L'agent fronça les sourcils, se retournant vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Mais sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, deux hommes vinrent lui attraper ses épaules et le plaquèrent contre le mur de la salle de bain. Alec réprima un grognement de douleur en sentant son dos heurter le mur.

\- _La question désormais, c'est qui es-tu réellement?_

Un homme blond avec une barbe d'une semaine s'avança. Il portait un costume noir, et avait un style très distingué. Sa carrure ressemblait à celle d'Alec, quoiqu'un peu plus imposante. Il posa une main sur le cou du brun, dessinant son tatouage.

\- _Unité Spéciale Delta, n'est ce pas?_

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait les muscles d'Alec se tendre sous la surprise et la peur.

\- _Tu veux savoir comment je connais cette unité gardée secrète? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi?_

Le regard surpris du plus jeune lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raison. Il détacha alors les boutons de manchette de sa manche droite, et remonta cette dernière sur son poignet, laissant apparaître le même tatouage qu'Alec.

\- _Qu'est ce que...?_

\- _Et oui, je suis moi aussi un ancien membre de l'USD._

\- _Mais... Comment se fait-il? Il n'y avait que deux survivants de cette unité...?_

\- _Effectivement. On t'a sans doutes fait croire que le deuxième était une femme blonde, n'est ce pas? Une certaine Julie, si je ne m'abuse?_

\- _Oui...?_

\- _Et bien cette Julie n'a jamais existé. Cette Julie, c'est moi._

\- _Mais pourquoi?_

\- _Nous n'étions pas censé savoir l'identité des autres survivants. C'est pourquoi on nous a fait oublié tous nos souvenirs des membres de l'unité pour nous en injecter d'autres. C'est donc normal si tu te revois en mission avec Julie._

\- _Mais? Et toi? Comment te souviens-tu de moi?_

\- _Parce que j'ai trouvé un sérum qui m'a permis de retrouver mes vrais souvenirs. Laisse moi te montrer._

L'homme, dénommé Mike sortit une fine boite de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et pris une seringue contenant un liquide violet. Alec se débattit comme un beau diable, mais les deux hommes le maintinrent contre le mur. Mike afficha un petit sourire et vint enfoncer brusquement la seringue dans le cou du brun qui étouffa une plainte de surprise mêlée à la douleur. Il sentit une vive douleur brûler son cou, et ses veines devinrent noires quelques secondes. Alec sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et s'effondra, les deux hommes le laissant s'écrouler sur le sol. Son corps fut pris de convulsions avant de s'affaisser, évanoui.

Mike écrit un numéro sur un bout de papier et le glissa dans la poche de pantalon de son ancien coéquipier avant de rappeler ses hommes et partir. Ils laissèrent sur le sol de la salle de bain un Alec inconscient.

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qu'un homme tomba sur ce dernier, alors qu'il souhaitait se laver les mains. L'homme reconnut le soit-disant ami de Magnus, et alla donc chercher ce dernier, inquiet.

Bane monta en trombe à l'étage et entra dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer. L'héritier se précipita aux côtés de son garde et s'agenouilla, relevant la tête de ce dernier. Il attrapa une serviette imbibée d'eau et la posa sur le front de l'homme évanoui. Après quelques minutes, Alec montra des signes d'agitation et papillonna des yeux.

\- _Alexander? Alec? Tu m'entends?_

\- _Ma...Magnus?_ marmonna Alec retrouvant petit à petit esprit.

\- _Hey... Je suis là, je suis là_ , susurra l'homme en passant délicatement sa main dans les cheveux du brun, inquiet.

\- _Qu'est ce que...?_

Alec eut soudain un flash.

* * *

Six ans plus tôt.

Alec se revoyait, en train d'égorger trois hommes sans aucune difficulté, une femme à ses côtés. Une femme blonde qui, petit à petit, perdait ses traits. Ces traits qui prenaient petit à petit ceux d'un homme. D'un homme qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Il s'entendit même l'appeler.

Mike.

Cet homme s'appelait Mike. Cet homme était son coéquipier. Cet homme était en vie. Et cet homme l'avait retrouvé...

* * *

\- _Alec? Alexander!_

La voix de Magnus le sortit de ses pensées, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Il posa quelques secondes ses yeux bleus sur l'homme inquiet à ses côtés, avant de se relever en se forçant à ne pas tituber

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Je croyais que tu avais simplement chaud!_

\- _Je... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de fêtes. Trop de monde visiblement_ , mentit-il, ne voulant pas parler de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

\- _Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?_ demanda Magnus sans se reculer, voulant rester prêt de son agent au cas où il viendrait à tourner de l'oeil une nouvelle fois.

\- _Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un petit coup de chaud. Et puis n'oublie pas que je suis là pour te protéger, et non l'inverse!_

Bane finit par céder, hochant la tête. Il laissa Alec remettre sa veste et son noeud papillon, puis les deux hommes sortirent et se mélangèrent de nouveau aux fortunés. Magnus semblait être dans son élément, contrairement à Alec qui n'arrivait pas à tenir une discussion plus longue que cinq minutes.

\- _Dis moi Magnus, comment as-tu rencontré ton ami, là bas? Il a plutôt l'air mal à l'aise..._ vint demander une héritière qui louchait sur l'agent depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

\- _C'est le fils d'un grand ami de mes parents. Je le connais depuis quelques temps._

\- _Et... Tu sais s'il est actuellement avec quelqu'un?_ vint-elle demandé en faisant un petit sourire à l'intéressé qui venait de croiser son regard.

Ce fut un Magnus possessif qui répondit à la question.

\- _Je crois._

\- _Oh, dommage..._

\- _En effet. Excuse moi, je dois aller voir quelqu'un._

Et l'homme prit congé, surveillant d'un oeil SA propriété.

\- _C'est à se demander qui défend qui..._ tonna la voix de Mike derrière Alec.

Alexander se retourna vivement, pour faire face à ce dernier qui tenait un cocktail dans sa main.

\- _Rebonsoir Alexander. Alors, tes souvenirs te sont revenus?_

Alec serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Mike. Après tout, ils avaient été coéquipiers avant... Leur mission était horrible, mais leur amitié? Leur amitié était autrefois indéfectible.

\- _Qu'attends-tu de moi, Mike?_

\- _Je vois, tu te souviens donc bien de moi._

L'homme blond marqua une pause, en souriant, ses hommes de mains autour de son cadet.

\- _Nous nous en sortions bien à deux autrefois._

\- _Autrefois._

\- _Que dirais-tu de recommencer?_

\- _Recommencer? T'es malade? On assassinait des gens Mike!_

\- _Et alors? C'est bien payé actuellement._

\- _Tuer des innocents de sang froid, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?_

\- _Ce ne sont pas tous des innocents..._

\- _Ils ont des familles!_

\- _Et alors?_

\- _N'as-tu donc aucune morale? Je ne recommencerai pas à faire ça!_

\- _Je ne te laissais pas vraiment le choix..._

\- _Tu m'as posé une question. Voilà ma réponse._

\- _Vraiment?_ dit-il d'une voix menaçante en se rapprochant d'Alec.

\- _Vraiment._

Alec ne se laissa pas marcher dessus, restant droit, les muscles tendus, son regard bleu froid posé sur Mike.

\- _Bien. Comme tu voudras._

Mike fit signe à ses hommes de se reculer et s'en alla. Comme ça, surprenant le Lightwood. Magnus se glissa alors aux côtés du garçon, l'interrogeant d'un regard.

\- _Tout va bien?_

\- _C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça. Personne n'a tenté de t'agresser?_

- _Je suis vivant pour le moment, sauf si mon verre est drogué_ , dit-il dans un petit rire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

Il trinqua avec Alec, qui, pour une fois, buvait un cocktail- sans alcool évidement, jamais d'alcool pendant le travail-.

La soirée se termina, bien heureusement, plus calmement. Les riches parlaient entre eux, tandis que Jace, Izzy, Derek et Alec échangeaient discrètement, sans pour autant quitter leurs clients des yeux.

\- _Alors, Simon?_

\- _Très gentil, et totalement mon style_ , répondit la brune en souriant.

Jace étouffa un petit rire.

\- _Et toi, la rouquine?_ demanda Derek.

\- _Chou aussi, je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà craqué pour moi..._

\- _C'est ça, c'est ça._

\- _Et toi Alec?_

Le brun, perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas.

\- _Alec? Alexander?_

\- _Hum?_

\- _Bah alors, tu rêvais?_

\- _J'étais dans mes pensées, pardon. Tu disais, Jace?_

\- _Qu'est ce que tu penses de ton client?_

\- _De Magnus... Euh... Il est... gentil?_

Les trois personnes en face de lui levèrent les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Magnus était l'homme parfait pour leur coéquipier. Extraverti et sans retenu, il serait le parfait candidat qui irait chercher le brun si timide, et ne le lâcherait plus.

Après plusieurs longues heures, le gala toucha finalement à sa fin, et les invités commencèrent petit à petit à sortir, afin de regagner leur demeure. Clary et Jace partirent en premier, la belle demoiselle accrochée aux bras du blond, qui souriait fièrement. Puis ce fut au tour de Derek, qui raccompagnait une magnifique blonde qui l'avait demandé en garde. Isabelle s'avança vers Simon, alors que Magnus s'approchait d'Alec, se frayant un passage entre les derniers invités.

\- _Prêt pour partir?_

 _\- C'est à toi que je dois demander ça._

 _\- Dans ce cas là, allons-y,_ répondit le fortuné en invitant son garde à le suivre jusqu'à la voiture.

* * *

 **Une demi-heure plus tard...**

Alec laissa donc Magnus dans sa demeure, désormais sain et sauf. Il décida de rentrer à pied pour prendre l'air, ne se sentant pas très bien, fatigué. Alors qu'il prenait une petite ruelle peu fréquentée, l'agent sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une voiture semblait le suivre. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la voiture le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant rouler plus loin dans un grognement de douleur.

Alec cracha du sang, une main sur l'abdomen, tentant de se relever avec difficulté. Il posa ses yeux sur un homme qui s'avançait. Mike. Mais avant de pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, ce dernier lui donna un bon coup de pied dans le plexus, lu coupant la respiration et le faisant s'évanouir rapidement.

Mike se pencha et souleva sans difficulté le corps inanimé, avant de le balancer dans sa voiture sans délicatesse.

- _Je t'avais prévenu..._

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin.**

Jace sonna à la porte, inquiet. À ses côtés se trouvaient Isabelle, Hotch, Derek et Reid, tous en habits de police.

\- _Wow... Il y a un problème?_ s'étonna Magnus qui, pour une fois, ouvrait la porte.

\- _Excusez-nous de vous déranger mais nous avons quelques questions à vous poser_ , vint dire Aaron en s'avançant.

\- _Des questions? À quel sujet?_

\- _Au sujet de l'agent qui était chargé de votre protection._

\- _Alexander?_

Les agents semblèrent surpris d'entendre quelqu'un appeler Alec par son nom complet. Ils furent encore plus surpris en entendant la suite de sa phrase.

\- _Il va bien?_

\- _Hum... Justement, non, j'en ai bien peur..._

\- _Entrez_ , le coupa la voix grave de Magnus.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent et tous se dirigèrent vers le salon, où ils s'assirent pour discuter. Tous les hommes de main de Magnus avaient quitté la pièce, les laissant seuls.

\- _Nous n'avons eu aucunes nouvelles d'Alec depuis hier,_ commença Hotch.

\- _Pourtant nous sommes rentrés tranquillement, puis il est réparti chez lui._

 _\- Son téléphone est coupé, et il n'est pas venu au boulot ce matin. C'est impensable venant de la part de quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard..._

 _\- Mais qu'aurait-il pu lui arriver?_

 _\- Justement, c'est ce que nous voulions savoir... Vous n'avez rien vu de suspect hier? Il allait bien? Avait un comportement normal?_

 _\- Hum, oui, je n'ai rien vu de... Oh, il a eu une discussion avec un homme, plutôt mouvementé, et semblait troublé après l'échange, mais rien de plus..._

 _\- Merci Magnus, c'est déjà ça. Si nous vous donnons une liste des invité, sauriez-vous le reconnaitre?_

 _\- Je peux toujours essayer..._

* * *

 **Même moment, somewhere.**

Alec cligna des yeux, s'habituant à la lumière blanche qui l'éblouissait. Une vive douleur lui vrillait le crâne, et il sentait ses côtes le brûler. Vu la douleur, certaines devaient être brisées ou dans le meilleur cas fêlées. Il resta quelques minutes immobile, analysant les bruits autour de lui, pour déterminer s'il était seul ou non.

Rapidement l'homme entendit un bruit de souffle. Visiblement quelqu'un endormi. Mais sa respiration était secouée par de légers rebonds. Sûrement dus à un problème pulmonaire. Ce n'était donc pas Mike. Alec s'autorisa donc à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il détailla fut un plafond gris en béton. Il tourna alors sa tête vers la gauche et un homme se dessina devant lui. Il était ligoté par des chaînes accrochées au mur et semblait mal en point. Recroquevillé sur lui même, il était couvert de sang et tremblait dans son sommeil. Alec sentit une impression de peine l'envahir, mais se ressaisi bien vite, regardant son propre état.

Il n'était heureusement pas attaché. Ses habits étaient poisseux de sang et de sueur à cause de son accident plus tôt. Il avait les cheveux décoiffés et trempés de sang, mais visiblement pas de grosse commotion, étant donné qu'il avait tous ses sens.

Alec se redressa dans un grognement de douleur, se tenant la tête. Il voyait légèrement flou, mais réussi à se lever sans tituber. Alec fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer sur un mur en crachant du sang, ses côtés lui brûlant l'abdomen.

Le Lightwood arriva jusqu'à la porte de la pièce, une sorte de cave, dans laquelle il se trouvait. La porte était verrouillée par un cadenas. Alec se baissa et attrapa une trousse accrochée à sa cheville. Elle contenait du matériel pouvant ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure. En un rien de temps, il crocheta la serrure et fut en mesure d'ouvrir la porte. Cependant il se retrouva immédiatement nez à nez avec Mike qui posa une main sur son épaule.

\- _1 minute 38. Je savais que tu n'avais pas perdu la main Alexander._

\- _Qu'est ce que...?_

\- _Tu crois que je suis assez stupide au point de te laisser sans menottes dans une pièce fermée par un simple cadenas? Je voulais voir si tu avais toujours tes anciens réflexes..._

\- _Parce que ça s'oublie? J'ai tué des gens grâce à ça. Tu penses que je vais oublier ça?_ cracha Alec, hors de lui, oubliant la douleur.

Mike haussa un sourcil en souriant.

\- _Voyons Alec, je pensais que tu savais mieux gérer tes émotions._

\- _VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE._

\- _Tututu, pas de vulgarité_ , dit Mike en appuyant sur l'épaule du brun.

Alec se dégagea, lui envoyant un bon front kick dans l'abdomen. Il se recula en crachant du sang, reprenant son souffle. Mais Mike revint rapidement à l'attaque. Les deux hommes se sautèrent dessus et roulèrent au sol, l'un prenant l'avantage une fois, l'autre reprenant le dessus quelques secondes plus tard. Mike finit par plaquer Alec en dessous de lui, une main sur le coup, ses jambes autour des hanches du plus jeune, reposant son poids sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- _Tu étais meilleur que moi à l'époque._

\- _Et je le suis toujours lorsqu'une voiture ne me percute pas avant_ , cracha Alec pris d'un soubresaut.

\- _C'est pas faux. On doit remettre ça une fois que tu seras rétabli._

\- _Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi?_

\- _Je te l'ai déjà dit, Alec._

\- _Et je t'ai déjà répondu. Je ne tuerai plus. Comment peux-tu vouloir refaire ça? Assassiner des gens?_

\- _C'est pour la bonne cause._

\- _Assassiner quelqu'un n'est JAMAIS pour une bonne cause Mike!_

\- _Tu ne vois juste pas le bon côté des choses._

 _\- Mais quel bon côté il y a-t-il dans le fait de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid?_

Alec ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir bouger, bloqué sous Mike qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger et maintenait ses poignets. Mike posa ses yeux marrons dans ceux bleus d'Alec en fronçant un sourcil. Il afficha un sourire mesquin et un petit rire rauque se fit entendre.

\- _Ce n'est pas le fait de tuer qui te dérange. C'est le fait que tuer ne te dérange justement pas, qui te fais peur. Tu as peur de te rendre compte que tu n'as réellement plus d'humanité. Mais c'est le cas Alexander. Et je suis là pour t'aider à t'en rendre compte._

Le plus jeune frissonna. Il savait bien que Mike avait raison. Les missions qu'ils avaient fait...Elles l'avaient hanté jour et nuit et l'hantaient encore. Il revoyait chaque nuit les visages des personnes qu'il avait assassiné de sang froid, sans même penser à leurs familles. Il avait perdu son humanité, et n'était jamais sûr de l'avoir récupéré. Depuis ces années, Alec était devenu froid, distant, et ne voulait avoir de liens avec personne, de peur de blesser qui que ce soit.

Mais ça, personne ne le savait, mis à part Hotch. Du moins Hotch savait le réel but de l'unité Delta, contrairement aux autres, qui pensaient que c'était une unité d'espions, et non de tueurs à gages. Malheureusement, tous pensaient qu'Alec était juste froid de nature et asociale.

\- _Tu sais que j'ai raison Alec, je le vois. Nous avons passé 5 ans ensemble, mec. Tu crois que je ne te connais pas? Je peux lire dans tes yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. À chaque fois que j'ai raison, tu te crispe, les muscles de ton cou se tendent et tes épaules se redressent. Je peux aussi sentir ta respiration changer. Je te connais Alec, ne l'oublie pas. Je suis la personne la plus à même de t'aider._

Les yeux azurs rencontrèrent les yeux bruns et les sondèrent. Alors que Mike pensait qu'Alec allait encore s'entêter à lui mentir, une petite voix brisée, mais qui se voulait rauque et sûre d'elle, se fit entendre.

\- _Laisse moi y réfléchir._

\- _Je te laisse une semaine. Le temps de voir tes proches et faire tes valises. Dans une semaine tu pars avec moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et ne tente pas de fuir ou d'en parler à tes amis les agents. Ou leur vie serait encore plus en danger que la tienne._

\- _Je n'ai pas d'amis_ , répliqua le plus jeune de son habituelle voix froide.

 _\- Si, tu m'as moi._

Mike se redressa alors, puis se releva. Il tendit sa main à Alec et l'aida à se relever, l'empêchant de retomber en posant une de ses mains dans son dos.

\- _Rentre et repose toi. Je viendrai te chercher._

\- _Et l'homme dans la cave?_ vint finalement demander Alexander.

\- _T'occupes._

Le cadet serra les dents mais, n'étant pas en état pour faire quoi que ce soit, ne posa pas plus de questions. Il fut raccompagné avec difficulté par les hommes de Mike. Un chauffeur le déposa devant chez lui. Alec monta les marches deux par deux, oubliant la douleur sous les coups de la rage. Une fois chez lui, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé dans une plainte de douleur, la respiration haletante, perdu, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, s'endormant en tentant d'oublier la douleur, une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

\- _Alec? Alec ça va? Où est ce que t'étais bordel?_ s'écria Jace, suivi d'Izzy, Derek, Reid et Hotch, tout aussi inquiets.

Alec ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il avait juste envie d'être seul et savait que tout pouvait partir en vrille trop rapidement. Mais Reid remarqua son début d'oeil au beurre noir et les marques de coups sur ses poignets, son front et le haut de son cou.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- _Rien, je me suis cassé la gueule dans la rue._

\- _Tes blessures m'ont l'air bien importantes pour quelqu'un qui s'est "cassé la gueule dans la rue"_ , fit remarquer Spencer.

\- _Lightwood, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Quelqu'un t'as agressé? Tu t'es battu?_ gronda la voix bien plus imposante du chef d'unité.

Hotch, derrière ses airs sévères, avait surtout peur pour lui. Il savait qu'Alec pouvait parfois être... instable? Disons qu'il avait confiance en lui, mais avait peur que le garçon retombe dans son passé et ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Mais le ton et les sous-entendus de ses paroles frustrèrent visiblement son agent qui se braqua immédiatement.

\- _Je n'ai tué personne, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir Hotch_ , gronda la voix rauque d'Alec qui s'était levé, masquant toute forme de douleur sur son visage.

Il se tenait simplement là, devant ses collègues, bien droit, les défiant du regard de continuer de le questionner.

\- _Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais insinué ça._

\- _Oh vraiment?_

Alec fit quelques pas. Sa voix devint plus froide, plus provocatrice.

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses au fond? Tu n'as jamais de mal à me donner des missions, de peur que mon passé prenne le dessus?_

 _\- Alec..._

 _\- QUOI? Tu fais passer ça sous le prétexte du "Tu es jeune, je ne veux pas que tu te blesses", mais en réalité, tu n'en as rien à foutre de ça. T'as juste peur que je bute quelqu'un, c'est ça?_

\- _Alec, ça va pas?_ s'étonna Derek, s'interposant entre le plus jeune et leur boss pour prévenir d'un quelconque conflit.

\- _EST-CE QUE ÇA À L'AIR DE BIEN ALLER, DEREK?_

\- _Hey Alec, du calme, on est là tu sais..._ murmura Izzy en s'approchant de lui.

\- _DÉGAGEZ. TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES, FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE MON APPARTEMENT._

Tous restèrent muets quelques secondes. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Alec comme ça.

 _\- Lightwood, tu vas devoir te calmer de suite, ou je risque de faire quelque chose que nous allons tous les deux regretter._

 _\- Oh vraiment? Montre moi ce que t'as dans le ventre, boss._

 _\- Ne me cherche pas,_ gronda Hotch en le foudroyant du regard.

 _\- Pourquoi, tu vas te défiler? Ne pas faire attention au problème comme toujours?_

 _\- Alec, ça va mal se terminer..._ marmonna Spencer en voyant l'expression de leur boss.

 _\- Rien à foutre. Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux depuis le début après tout. Que ça se finisse mal. Visiblement je suis aussi instable que tu le pensais Aaron._

Hotch serra les dents. Son équipe entière semblait ne pas comprendre. Alec avait littéralement disjoncté. Aaron pris donc sa décision. Il lui fallait une pause. Une pause sans moyen de blesser qui que ce soit. Du moins pas avec une arme appartenant au FBI. Lâche? Non... Hotch ne savait simplement pas comment aider Alec. Il tenterait de l'emmener voir un psychologue plus tard. Il l'aiderait. Mais pour le moment, il fallait l'empêcher de blesser qui que ce soit, ou de se blesser lui même.

 _\- Je suis désolé Alec, mais tu ne me laisse pas d'autres choix._

 _\- On a toujours le choix._

Hotch soupira et fit mine de se rapprocher de son cadet. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas, méfiant. Mais Aaron fut plus rapide et vint taser le Lightwood, le rattrapant dans ses bras alors qu'il s'effondrait, non sans marmonner une insulte envers son boss au passage, inconscient.

 _\- Hotch! Ça va pas?_ s'exclama Jace en venant soutenir Alec avec son boss.

Aaron laissa le blond prendre son collègue dans ses bras et rangea son taser.

 _\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il a besoin d'aide. Rapidement. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas le laisser blesser quelqu'un ou se blesser lui même._

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire au sujet de son passé?_ demanda d'une petite voix Isabelle.

\- _L'unité Delta n'est pas une unité d'espions, n'est ce pas?_ devina Reid en posant ses yeux sur leur directeur.

- _Non, ce n'en est pas une. C'est une unité de tueurs à gages,_ répondit Aaron en soupirant.

 _\- Tu veux dire que..._

 _\- Oui Isabelle, Alec est un ancien tueur à gages._

Tous restèrent muets, tous sauf Aaron, et Reid, qui avait deviné depuis longtemps. Ça avait été pour lui comme une évidence, dès les première mission. Il y avait souvent des blessés, et des morts. Alors que ses coéquipiers avaient toujours du mal à faire le choix d'abattre une personne dangereuse, Alec n'avait jamais attendu, faisant les choix les plus judicieux.

Spencer avait aussi remarqué qu'il possédait de nombreux atouts et qualités pour ce genre d'unité, et s'était demandé pourquoi il n'en faisait pas parti...

L'équipe emmena finalement le brun à l'hôpital, afin qu'il puisse se faire soigner, et qu'eux puissent enfin obtenir des réponses.

* * *

 **L'Hôpital, 1h plus tard.**

L'équipe s'isola, impatiente d'avoir plus de détails.

\- _Une unité de tueurs à gages? Comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça, Hotch?_ s'exclama finalement Izzy.

\- _C'est du passé Isabelle, je n'avais en aucun cas l'obligation de vous le dire._

\- _Et tu t'attendais à quoi?_ demanda Jace d'un ton vexé. _Regarde ce que ça a donné!_

\- _Pourquoi a-t-il été affecté dans cet équipe?_ demanda finalement Reid, bien plus calme que les autres.

Hotch soupira. Il invita l'équipe à s'asseoir pour leur expliquer toute l'histoire.

- _Il y a plusieurs années, des attentats ont eu lieu. Ce n'était pas les attentats dans le style bombes. Mais des assassinats. Les personnes visées n'étaient pas célèbres mais des scientifiques, des mathématiciens, et beaucoup de personnes travaillant dans le domaine des sciences pour un seul et même projet: une arme nucléaire massive. Le président ne voulait en aucun cas utiliser cette arme, il voulait juste un moyen de pression et de défense. Mais beaucoup de pays tels que la Russie et la Syrie ont pris ce projet pour cible. Et les assassinats étaient nombreux. Le président a donc décidé de monter une unité d'élite, avec peu d'effectifs, mais radicales, comme lors des deux guerres mondiales. L'Unité Spéciale Delta, ou USD. Cette unité était composée de cinq personnes. Toutes choisies dès leur plus jeune âge. Il n'y avait pas de profil particulier. Des agents hauts placés du FBI cherchaient simplement les perles rares dans les lycées ou écoles militaires. Des personnes entre 15 et 17 ans. Alec a été repéré à 15 ans à peine, pour son intelligence, son côté méthodique, et ses excellents résultats en sport. À l'époque, il était champion de tir à l'arc, médaillé dans différents sports de combats, et très débrouillard. Mais il était surtout docile et influençable. Ses parents ont reçu une bonne somme de dédommagements, leur permettant de partir directement à la retraite, pour nous laisser leur fils._

 _Alec a donc été emmené avec quatre autres candidats dans un centre de formation spécial. Trois ans plus tard, l'équipe était prête et entraînée, et les missions commencèrent. Cette unité resta active pendant deux ans. Et leur nombre de victimes est sans doutes plus important que toutes les unités du FBI combinées. Des assassinats de sang-froid. Malheureusement, leur dernière mission fut un carnage. Trois d'entre eux furent tués, et les deux survivants s'en sortirent avec de nombreux traumatismes et blessures._

- _Attends, tu veux dire qu'il y a un autre tueur à gages encore en vie?_ demanda Derek

\- _En effet. Mais il est facilement identifiable. Il porte les mêmes tatouages qu'Alec. Du moins le même que celui sur le cou d'Alec. De plus, leur mémoire a été trafiqué pour qu'aucun des deux ne se souviennent de l'autre. Nous n'avons pas pu altérer les souvenirs de leurs missions, juste ceux des personnes qui l'accompagnaient. S'ils se croisaient, ils ne pourraient donc pas se reconnaître._

\- _Pourquoi un tatouage?_

\- _Pour se jurer fidélité, même dans les missions les plus difficiles. Le tatouage ne devait pas être trop visible, pour ne pas montrer de signe distinctif. Mais Alec a souhaité recouvrir une de ses cicatrices. Il a donc profité de l'occasion pour se faire tatouer plusieurs fois, gardant sa couverture et ne montrant aucune appartenance à une unité spéciale_.

\- _Donc... Alec était un tueur de sang-froid, depuis... ses 15 ans?_ demanda finalement Isabelle, choquée.

- _En effet... Malheureusement cela peut le rendre instable et... Il arrive qu'il y ait des crises telles que celle-ci. C'est rare et d'habitude ça ne va pas aussi loin... C'est ce qui m'inquiète._

\- _Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?_

\- _Il faut l'empêcher de se blesser ou blesser qui que ce soit. Un médecin du FBI va venir le soigner et vérifier s'il a d'autres blessures. Pour le moment, nous devons le maintenir ici et l'empêcher d'aller autre part._

L'équipe accepta la tâche, quoiqu'avec réticence. Après tout, c'était d'un collègue, un ami, qu'ils parlaient...

Un médecin les coupa dans leurs pensées, entrant dans la pièce en se raclant la gorge.

\- _Alors? Comment va-t-il?_ demanda Reid.

\- _Il a une petite commotion mais rien de bien grave. Cependant il a aussi trois côtés cassées et deux fêlées ainsi qu'une lésion sur une vertèbre dorsale. Heureusement elle n'est pas profonde et devrait donc ne causer aucun problème. Il a de nombreux hématomes dus à des coups, et une marque sur les poignets et le cou pouvant s'assimiler à une strangulation._

 _\- Vous avez une idée de ce qui aurait pu provoquer cela?_

 _\- La première option est évidement de s'être fait passer à tabac. Mais étant donné que c'est un agent, cela m'étonne qu'il soit aussi amoché à cause d'un homme. Je doute qu'il y en ait eu plusieurs. Peut-être un choc avec autre chose, comme une voiture..._

Hotch soupira.

\- _Il a parlé depuis son réveil?_

 _\- Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé..._

 _\- Quoi? Mais... Il devrait s'être réveillé non?_

 _\- Pas forcément. Il était affaibli lorsque vous l'avez tasé. Ça peut donc retarder le réveil. Ça ne devrait pas tarder, vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez._

 _\- Je peux aller le voir?_ demanda Hotch.

\- _Bien sûr._

Le boss ordonna à son équipe de se reposer alors qu'il allait au chevet de son agent. Il prit une chaise et s'assit, attendant son réveil qui ne tarda pas. Alec cligna des yeux en grognant de douleur. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir passer une main sur ses yeux, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il était attaché, les deux poignets et chevilles menottés au lit d'hôpital.

Il avisa Aaron et soupira, laissant retomber sa tête sur son oreiller.

 _\- Je peux te détacher, si tu ne comptes pas nous refaire une crise._

 _\- Je suis calme._

 _\- Bien._

Hotch se leva et vint détacher les chevilles, puis les poignets du garçon. Il le laissa se redresser pour s'asseoir, puis retourna à sa chaise.

\- _Tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé?_

Alec se racla la gorge en soupirant. Heureusement, il ne portait pas une vieille blouse d'hôpital, mais un jogging qu'on avait dû lui apporter. Pas de T-shirt en vue. Bon... On va faire sans. L'agent fit donc mine de se lever pour aller prendre un verre d'eau. Aaron se leva à son tour pour l'aider à ne pas tomber. Mais Alec se glissa derrière lui, l'empêcha de crier d'une main, lui faisant une clé de bras de l'autre. Il maintint la position quelques secondes en grognant sous l'effort, jusqu'à ce que son boss s'évanouisse. Il laissa alors retomber mollement le corps de son ainé sur le sol, en soupirant.

\- _Je suis désolé Hotch, tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autres choix..._

Et sans un mot pour son équipe, Alec sortit de l'hôpital avec une discrétion à en glacer le sang, courant dans la rue, pour ne pas se faire repérer, étant toujours torse nu et couvert d'hématomes. Il arriva rapidement devant son appartement. Mais alors qu'il voulait y rentrer, une voix l'interpella.

- _Alexander? Tout va bien? Tes collègues m'ont dit que tu étais à l'hôpital._

Alec se retourna, posant un regard froid sur Magnus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là, maintenant...? Sérieusement?

- _Oui, je faisais juste un jogging pour m'aérer._

\- _Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour faire du sport Alec? Ton torse est couvert d'hématomes! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?_

L'agent ne sembla même pas gêné par les coups d'oeil appuyés de l'héritier.

\- _Je vais bien Magnus._

\- _Alexander, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, tu le sais non?_ murmura Magnus d'une petite voix compatissante.

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ni de quoi que ce soit venant de toi. Laisse moi tranquille_ , cracha finalement l'homme avec un pincement au coeur.

Il ne voulait pas blesser Magnus. C'était... Un homme incroyable... Mais Mike menaçait ses proches et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Bane entrer dans sa vie. L'homme resta d'ailleurs muet, choqué et blessé par les paroles de son ancien garde.

Alors qu'il allait monter dans son appartement, Mike apparut de nul part.

\- _Magnus Bane! Ravi de vous revoir._

Magnus tourna ses yeux dorés vers l'homme blond, en fronçant les sourcils. C'était lui qui parlait avec Alec pendant le gala, non?

 _\- Hum... Je me souviens de votre visage mais votre nom ne me revient pas, vous êtes?_

 _\- Mike. Mike Standgard._

 _\- Et bien ravi de vous rencontrez, Mike._

Magnus sourit à l'homme blond qui semblait relativement charmant. Cependant il ne manqua pas de remarquer le changement d'attitude d'Alec. De froid et agressif, il était devenu livide, ses muscles tendus, prêt à sauter à la gorge de Mike, tout en ayant une lueur de peur qui flottait dans ses yeux.

La présence de Magnus ne sembla pas déranger le blond, puisqu'il se tourna vers Alec.

 _\- Tu es prêt Alec?_

 _\- Je croyais que tu devais venir à la fin de la semaine?_

 _\- J'ai changé d'avis._

 _\- Je dois faire mon sac._

 _\- Ton sac? Vous vous en allez quelque part?_

 _\- Alec et moi avons une affaire à régler, rien de bien important._

Magnus voulut poser plus de questions, mais le regard appuyé du plus jeune l'en dissuada.

 _\- Je t'attends dans ma voiture Alexander._

Et le blond s'en alla avec un petit sourire mesquin. Alec monta rapidement les escaliers de son appartement, mais fut bloqué par Magnus.

 _\- Alexander, stop! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_

 _\- Magnus, tu dois t'en aller, s'il te plaît!_

Bane recula de quelques pas en fronçant les sourcils, étonné du brusque changement de comportement de l'agent. Il secoua la tête et se rapprocha de l'homme, le retenant par le bras.

 _\- Quoiqu'il se passe, je peux t'aider!_

 _\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Pas maintenant._

Magnus posa ses yeux mordorés dans ceux bleus-azurs de son vis à vis, sondant ses pensées et tentant de le faire changer d'avis. Mais Alec détourna le regard pour aller faire son sac à une vitesse affolante, avant de ressortir de son appartement. Il posa un regard sur Magnus. Un regard qui semblait empli de tristesse. Avant de lui envoyer les clés de son appartement. Au moins, il savait qu'avec l'homme, ce ne serait pas perdu.

L'agent descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers et monta dans la voiture de Mike, posant son sac dans le coffre.

 _\- T'en as mis du temps!_

 _\- Vas te faire foutre._

 _\- Hum, décidément, sale caractère._

 _\- T'as une autre remarque à me faire, ou tu peux la fermer?_

 _\- Le voyage va être long si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'agresser._

 _\- Vas falloir t'y_ _habituer,_ grogna le plus jeune avant de tournant la tête vers le paysage alors que Mike démarrait la voiture.

* * *

 **Six mois plus tard.**

Mike fut projeté au sol par deux hommes dans une plainte de douleur. Alec, lui, était plaqué contre un mur par trois hommes. Deux le maintenaient contre la surface froide, tandis que le troisième enchaînait les crochets dans son abdomen et ses côtes.

Quatre hommes vinrent tabasser le blond, toujours au sol, alors qu'Alec s'était écroulé à genoux, rejoignant rapidement Mike. Et comme son coéquipier, il se fit passer à tabac. Alors qu'ils en prenaient plein la gueule, des coups de feux se firent entendre.

\- _FBI, lâchez vos armes et éloignez vous d'eux._

Hotch arriva avec son équipe, armes pointées sur les dix hommes qui tabassaient deux garçons au sol. Personne ne reconnut Alec ou Mike, vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Mais les hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir coopérer, puisqu'ils tirèrent sur les agents. Tous se planquèrent derrière de vieilles voitures, ou tout ce qui pouvait les protéger alors que les deux camps s'échangeaient des coups de feux. Alors qu'un homme s'apprêtait à tirer sur Jace, Alec s'interposa et lui fit lâcher son arme. Malheureusement ce dernier réussit tout de même à tirer, et la balle percuta l'abdomen du brun de plein fouet. Il s'écroula au sol dans un râle de douleur, crachant du sang. Pendant ce temps, Mike se relevait en titubant. Il se glissa aux côtés d'Alec pour prendre le pouls du brun qui ne respirait presque plus.

\- _Bordel de merde!_ cracha le blond en regardant ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

Il passa ses bras sous les épaules d'Alec et le traina, non sans difficultés, derrière une voiture pour le mettre à l'abris. Mike rageait. Les agents semblaient en train de gagner du terrain. S'ils s'approchaient trop, ils allaient reconnaître Alec et donc n'allaient pas les laisser partir. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Malheureusement, alors qu'il tentait de faire reprendre conscience au Lightwood, Reid et Derek leur tombèrent dessus.

\- _Vous avez besoin d'aide?_ demanda Derek, tout en surveillant une potentielle menace.

Mike voulut dire non, mais il fit l'erreur d'exposer son poignet à la vue de Spencer, qui identifia immédiatement le tatouage. Il posa alors son regard sur l'homme brun, affaissé contre la voiture, et détailla rapidement les traits de son ancien collègue sous le sang et les hématomes.

\- _Derek, c'est Alec!_ s'écria Spencer.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Mike l'entraina au sol, espérant l'empêcher de parler. Reid couina sous le choc, alors que Derek relevait déjà son assaillant pour le plaquer contre une voiture et lui passer les menottes.

Les coups de feux cessaient petit à petit, l'unité ayant abattu ou arrêté tous les trafiquants. L'équipe se regroupa, rejoignant Derek et Reid. Le docteur était déjà affairé aux côtés de son ancien collègue, qu'il avait allongé sur le sol. Il touchait son abdomen, espérant déterminer rapidement les blessures qu'il avait. Pendant ce temps, Mike tentait de se débattre en grognant des insultes. Mais Derek le maintenait fermement ventre contre la voiture.

\- _Alec?_ s'exclama Isabelle en reconnaissant les tatouages de leur collègue.

Hotch arriva à son tour, arme à la main, toujours sur ses gardes.

- _On peut t'aider à faire quelque chose, Reid?_

\- _Une ambulance arrive!_ informa Jace, à bout de souffle.

\- _Enfoiré! Si tu avais regardé devant toi, il n'aurait pas pris une balle et nous serions déjà loin!_ cracha Mike, hors de lui.

\- _Qu... Quoi?_

\- _Alec s'est pris une balle pour te protéger abrutis!_

Jace posa un regard sur son ami, étendu au sol, baignant dans son propre sang, respirant à peine. Alec s'était pris une balle pour lui? Lui qui avait cru qu'après six mois sans nouvelles, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre d'eux?

- _Je suis en train de le perdre!_ couina Reid.

Spencer commença un massage cardiaque, alors que les sirènes de l'ambulance se faisaient entendre. Rapidement, une brigade de policiers et d'ambulanciers arrivèrent, prenant la relève sur les trafiquants et Mike. Trois médecins s'affairèrent aux côtés de Reid, prenant son relais. Magnus accourut à son tour, étant donné qu'il était médecin. Mais Hotch l'arrêta dans sa course, sachant parfaitement qu'il aurait la même vision d'horreur en découvrant qui était le blessé.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Je dois aller les aider!_

\- _Non, tu ne peux pas._

 _\- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que..._

 _\- Magnus... C'est Alec._

 _\- Alexander? Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Que lui ai-t-il arrivé?_ s'inquiéta directement l'héritier en essayant de se dégager de la poigne d'Aaron, afin de voir le beau brun.

 _\- Nous devions arrêter 10 trafiquants de drogue. Visiblement Mike et Alec étaient arrivés plus tôt, et étaient en train de se faire tabasser. Nous nous sommes interposés, mais un des hommes à viser Jace. Alec s'est interposé et..._

 _\- Où-a-t-il été touché?_ paniqua Magnus, qui devenait livide.

 _\- Abdomen..._

 _\- Merde!_

Il se fraya un passage et réussit à rejoindre l'ancien agent. Deux secouristes tentaient déjà de faire repartir le coeur de ce dernier.

\- _Magnus! Adrénaline!_ l'interpella un des secouristes, le faisant revenir sur terre et se concentrer.

Bane attrapa la seringue d'adrénaline et la planta sans douceur dans le poitrail du brun avant d'en injecter son contenu. Tous s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes avant de donner un, puis deux, puis trois coups de défibrillateur. Ils reculèrent alors, dépités.

\- _Un pouls?_ demanda finalement un secouriste en soupirant.

\- _J'ai! Faible mais j'ai!_ s'exclama Magnus.

Les médecins purent clairement entendre le soupir de soulagement collectif provenant des hommes de l'unité d'Hotch, qui étaient tous restés. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que leur blessé était à peu près stabilisé, ils purent l'embarquer dans l'ambulance et le conduire à l'hôpital.

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

Toute l'équipe avait tenu à être présente lorsqu'Alec se réveillerait. C'est pourquoi il y avait une dizaine de personne affalées dans une chambre d'hôpital. Tous épuisés, mais refusant de bouger. Ils campaient à tour de rôle, entre sa chambre et la salle d'attente, depuis maintenant une semaine.

Ce fut Jace qui remarqua le premier mouvement de la part du comateux. Puis un second. Puis il aperçut les pupilles claires de l'ancien agent.

\- _Alec!_

Le brun sembla paniquer, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il avait une perfusion dans le bras, affreusement mal partout, et une belle envie de vomir.

\- _Alec, ça va! Tout va bien!_ le rassura le blond en se rapprochant du lit, alors que les autres se réveillaient petit à petit.

Il tenta d'enlever sa perfusion et se relever, mais Magnus s'interposa, posant une main sur son bras pour laisser la seringue enfoncée dans sa veine correctement.

 _\- Mauvaise idée. Tu dois sûrement avoir envie de vomir, mais c'est à cause de l'opération, non de la perfusion. Elle, elle te sert à avoir un peu moins mal._

 _\- Marche pas bien..._ marmonna d'une voix faible le Lightwood.

Les yeux dorés de l'héritier brillèrent de plaisir en entendant cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- _Tu n'auras qu'à faire attention la prochaine fois, au lieu de te faire passer à tabac._

\- _Pour ma défense, ce n'était pas de bonnes personnes_ , marmonna le brun en crachant un peu de sang.

Magnus s'assit sur le lit du blessé et passa une serviette mouillée sur son front pour le rafraichir. Il intercepta les yeux bleus azurs du garçon, qui le remerciait d'un regard.

\- _Tu n'avais pas à faire ça Alexander..._

 _\- Les regrets sur ce que j'aurais du, ou n'aurais pas du faire ne servent à rien, Magnus._

 _\- Tu m'as fait peur, abrutis._

 _\- Pourquoi?_ s'étonna Alec.

Après tout, il n'était pas si proche de Magnus, non? Alors pourquoi avait-il eu peur pour lui?

\- _Parce que je tiens à toi!_

Les yeux dorés de du médecin brillèrent d'une lueur qui surpris Alec. Il en resta d'ailleurs muet, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui il pourrait confier son coeur...

* * *

 _ **Alors, des avis?**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**_

 _ **Je me suis littéralement éclatée à écrire ce shot, qui change un peu o/**_

 _ **Promis, la suite arrive ^^**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait plaisir u.u.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


End file.
